The present application relates generally to an improved data processing apparatus and method and more specifically to mechanisms for providing a sensor fusion model to enhance machine conversational awareness.
Smart speaker technology has increased in capabilities and popularity over recent years. A smart speaker is a type of wireless speaker and smart device that utilizes Wi-Fi, Bluetooth or other communication standards, and provides features beyond audio playback. This can include features such as compatibility across a number of services and platforms, peer-to-peer connection through mesh networking, intelligent personal assistants, and the like. Each can have its own designated interface and features in-house, usually launched or controlled via an application or home automation software. Examples of smart speakers include Amazon Echo™, Google Home™, Apple Siri™ enable devices, Microsoft Cortana™ enabled devices, and the like.